battle_for_trillion_dollarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asthma Inhaler
Asthma inhaler was a male contestant on Battle for trillion dollars. He was placed on The Good Food and is also a contestant on Object Twoniverse. Appearance Asthma Inhaler looks identical to another contestant named Asthma Inhaler from Object Twoniverse. But is isk Though his design on BFTD looked more cartoon-ish. Coverage In The Exciting Bowling, Asthma Inhaler just debuted to make an equality between the contestants in the teams. He knocked down 4 pins in the challenge and his team won. In Episode 3 (The Puzzle is Harder Than You Though)t, Asthma Inhaler found his team 1 puzzle piece. And in the end, their team lost the challenge eventually. In Episode 4 (Cannons and Pirate Hats), he greeted Puffball, a contestant from another object show named BFDIA in the morning, flying with Hot Air Balloon. In the elimination, he was declared safe. He did nothing in the challenge but his team eventually won. In Episode 11 (Hackopalypse), Paint Hat gets eliminated and AI volunteers to fill his place instead. Making it his official "debut" to The Creature Capturers. In Episode 13 (Carrying With No Tarrying), it is revealed that he used to work for Red Pen, and it makes The Creature Capturers lose the trust they had for him and causes an argument between him and Journal 3, the leader of the group. In Episode 14 (Frostbite Your Tongue), AI finds an immunity slip before elimination and uses it. After that, he went over to The Creature Capturers, to tell them his backstory and what happened with Red Pen. The immunity slip cut his votes from 23 to 0, causing Haloy to be in the bottom 2 with Clapboard instead of him. In the challenge, he was paired with Jarry and Chalice as the only trio in the challenge. They won, despite Jarry only getting 100 points for being frozen. There is another argument between him and Journal 3, and AI decides to leave him alone about it. In Episode 15 (Bitter Not Better), he reveals that The Creature can actually shape-shift and that it can basically be anyone. The relationship between him and Journal 3 doesn't change much. In Episode 16 (Crown Conception), he meets up with Jacto, and they both talk about Red Pen and what has changed with her. He also tries to convince Journal 3 to stay in the show as he said he might leave in episode 15 because of his hometown getting attacked. Gallery Asthma Inhaler 7.png|Pose Personality Asthma Inhaler is a calm, mature and responsible person. He seems good-natured and loves to make new friends. Asthma Inhaler is also known to love flying, since he's seen flying on Hot Air Balloon in Episode 4. Trivia * He was the only contestant that wasn't introduced in the first half of the first episode, meaning he was Pump's replacement since Ammolite forgot his existence after BFTD 1A. * He only came to have equality between the contestants in the teams. * He loves flying and is seen flying with Hot Air Balloon several times. * Category:Contestants Category:The Good Food Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Merged Category:Rejoins http://battle-for-trillion-dollars.wikia.com/wiki/Creature_Capturers Category:Still Competing